Kissed by a Rose
by ThePurpleness
Summary: Arianna Swan leaves for Forks to help Bella out of her state of depression. Between strange dreams of a red eyed man, her friend turning into a wolf, and being attacked by a vengeful red haired vampire, Arianna doesn't know how much more she can take when they go to Volterra, Italy to save Edward from exposing himself to the human world. Set during New Moon Aro/OC
1. Sister in Need

**Hello fellow Volturi lovers! Thought I'd give this idea that I've had for a long time a go and see what other people think. This is my first Twilight fic (which is rather intimidating since it's so popular), so I'd appreciate some feedback. I apologize if the airport/airplane scene is totally off, for I have never been on a plane myself nor have I ever been to many airports. By the way the title of this is inspired by Seal's song Kiss from a Rose (I just had to switch up the words because I don't want to get sued :P) Since this is the first chapter, it will probably take a little while for me to update since school is starting up tomorrow. I mostly just wanted to get this out here to see how it does, so please be patient with me :) I won't keep you any longer, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, not even the Volturi :( Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Flight 191 from Jacksonville, Florida to Seattle, Washington will be boarding soon!"

"Anna?"

I broke my eye contact from the planes coming and going to focus on my nervous wreck of a mother. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My mother, Renee, attempted to change my mind into backing out of this last minute decision.

"Bella really needs me mom."

"I still think this is a bad idea."

I mentally rolled my eyes at the sentence that just left Renee's mouth. I guess I shouldn't blame her since her youngest is going across the country to cheer up her sister, leaving her with only Phil. Renee has never been without the both of us, until Bella moved to Forks to live with Charlie. Otherwise we'd only get to see him during holidays and a few weeks of Summer vacation.

"Aren't you worried about Bella mom?"

"Of course I am! I just don't think I can handle being without both of my daughters, especially when one is in distress. "

"You know just as well as I do that I'll be back, I promise." I hugged Renee, who returned it with quite a bit of force.

"I love you baby!" Renee sniffed.

"I love you too mom!" Tears threatened to shed.

Renee started stroking my hair, something she does to calm the both of us down that turned into a habit.

"Flight 191 from Jacksonville, Florida to Seattle, Washington is now boarding!"

Renee reluctantly broke our embrace as we both stood up to walk to the gate. I grabbed the handle of my carry on and stood in line to hand over my ticket. I stood off to the side of the entrance of the gate and hugged Renee again.

"You'll call after you land?"

"Yeah...mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"Arianna...needs to...breathe!" I struggled to form the coherent sentence.

"Oh! Right!" Renee let go of me once again, wiping away the remaining tears.

"Give my love to Phil." I held back from crying.

"I will. Goodbye sweetheart!"

"Bye mom! I'll see you before you know it!" I smiled before turning my back towards Renee and entered the gate, not knowing that that would be the last time I would ever see Jacksonville.

* * *

I boarded the plane, taking a right into coach class. After finding my seat, which happened to be next to the window, I placed my carry on in the storage compartment above my row and sat down. I already had my seatbelt on and tried to make myself comfortable the best I could. I rested my eyes for a bit, waiting for the rest of the people to board the plane and get situated. For the briefest moment I saw two blood red eyes making me emit a gasp.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear. I didn't mean to frighten you." An elderly woman patted my hand that was on the armrest.

_She must've thought she scared me as she sat down._

"No, it wasn't your fault. I just scared myself is all." I explained, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Do that myself sometimes." She joined in my so called laughter and pulled out a book.

_Bless her soul she reminds me of Gran._

Everyone must've been boarded because the flight attendants were at the front of coach class demonstrating the oxygen masks, seat belts, etc. I fastened my seat belt and in no time we were in the air.

"Can I get anything for you two?" A flight attendant paused beside our row.

"Nothing for me dear, thank you." The elderly woman smiled and went back to reading.

"How about you miss?"

"Can I get a pillow please?"

"Of course!"

The flight attendant was back in a jiffy with my pillow in record time. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" I smiled at her before she left to fulfill the other passengers' needs.

I placed the pillow behind my head and turned toward the elderly lady. "Do you mind if I pull the shade down?"

"Go right ahead dear." The woman didn't look up from her book.

"Thank you!" I pulled the shade down and relaxed.

It wasn't long before I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**I**__** was in a grand room with a high dome shaped ceiling. The room was well lit for the most part. Words were carved into the marble that circled the room, the words were in a different language, Latin maybe? **_

_**I glanced to my right, surprised to see Bella being restrained by a boy with brown hair. He seemed to be younger than me! Bella struggled against the boy, but couldn't break his hold. Her look told me that she regretted something dreadfully, her eyes glossy from holding back tears. I then looked to my left to see Edward also being restrained. This man was larger than the boy that had my sister. He had dark brown hair and a fair amount of muscle. One of his hands was holding Edward's throat while the other was keeping Edward's arms behind his back. Edward wasn't even trying to struggle from this man, probably to avoid angering him even further. Edward's golden eyes gazed into my blue ones, a look of sadness graced his complexion before he cast his eyes downward. **_

_**I felt a pair of eyes burning into my skull, which caused me to face forward. A small dais led up to three thrones which were occupied. The man seated in the middle caught my attention the most, our eyes locked on one another. The man stood from his throne, slowly descending the steps. He was quite a bit taller than me at least by a head. He wore an all black suit with a golden necklace around his neck, the crest in shape of a 'V'. His complexion was so fair that I yearned to feel his face underneath my fingertips. His hair was a dark shade of brown in which half of it was clipped back, leaving the rest hanging past his broad shoulders. What amazed me the most were his eyes, they were red, the color of blood. They were beautiful in a way, yet terrifying.**_

_**I didn't even notice that the man was a foot in front of me, until he held out one of his hands. I glimpsed at his outreached hand and back up to his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Luckily, I could read lips.**_

"_**May I?"**_

_**I realized that he wanted me to put my hand in his. My arm rose up from my side slowly, my hand hesitating before I put it in his. He brought his free hand and placed it on top of mine. His touch was cold, which took me by surprise. He seemed very concentrated as our eyes locked again.**_

_**When he finally let me have my hand back, I noticed that his eyes went from red to black in an instant. Startled by their sudden change, I took a small step back. He took a step forward and I tried to take another step back, but I couldn't. I felt paralyzed from the neck down. My sister was thrashing in the boy's arms, trying with all her might to get out of his grasp. She was mouthing the same word over and over with tears running down her face.**_

"_**No!"**_

_**A cold hand caressed my cheek, forcing me to face forward again. I would've jumped back if I could because the man was inches away from my face. His hand went from my cheek to my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His eyes met mine for a brief second before he lowered his face down to my neck. I suddenly felt something pierce my neck and a sharp pain ran throughout my body that soon changed to a burning sensation. I was screaming, but no sound could be heard.**_

* * *

My eyes were forced open as I came out of the horror filled dream. My heart felt like it was about to pop out of my chest, as I breathed heavily. My hand went straight to my neck and brought it back in front of me to see that there was no blood, but there was a dull ache where the man had bitten me in my dream.

"Good heavens child! Are you alright?" The elderly woman had put down her book and had turned herself to completely face me.

I realized that I was gripping the armrests so hard that my knuckles were white. I let go of the armrests and rubbed some feeling back into my hands. "Yes, it was just a dream. I'm sorry if I startled you."

"That looked like more of a nightmare to me."

"Is everything okay over here?" A different flight attendant had arrived with a cart of food and beverages.

"Can we get a couple of waters please?" The elderly woman turned to the flight attendant.

The flight attendant handed over two plastic cups of ice water to the aged woman and cast a worried glance over in my direction.

"Thank you dear, that should be all for now." The woman smiled reassuringly at the flight attendant.

"Let me know if you need anything else." She pushed her cart onward down the aisle.

"Here you go child." The woman set the plastic cup in my trembling hands.

"Thank you." I sipped the water slowly, feeling a bit more refreshed from before. "I'm sorry I never caught your name."

"Oh, just call me Lila dear. No need for formalities." Lila took a drink herself before going back to her book.

"I'm Arianna."

For the rest of the flight I conversed with Lila, grateful that she was keeping me distracted from the strange dream. Lila was heading over to her daughter's house to visit in Seattle. I told her that I was going to Forks to see my dad and sister. I wasn't surprised when she didn't know where Forks was. It is quite a small town. If you blink you just might miss it.

We landed in Seattle a few hours later. I still had to take a flight to Port Angeles where my dad, Charlie, was going to meet me. I watched a movie called _Dumb and Dumber_ for the whole flight, refusing to fall asleep. Jim Carey and Jeff Daniels made the movie quite comical and I instantly put them on my mental list of favorite actors.

Thankfully, this flight was a lot shorter than the other and we landed just as the movie ended. I grabbed my carry on and stepped out of the plane and into the gate. Grabbing my last suitcase from the baggage section, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Dad!" I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a bear hug.

"Hello sweetheart!" He returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much." I released him from my hold.

"I've missed you too. Did all of your bags get here?" Charlie eyed the two suitcases and my carry on.

"Yes sir!" I jokingly saluted him.

"Let's go home then." Charlie grabbed both suitcases, while I took my carry on.

* * *

The first part of the car ride was pretty quiet. I was silently waiting for my dad to pop a certain question that he always asks me when I come to visit.

_3, 2, 1..._

"Have a boyfriend yet?"

_Bingo!_

"No dad." I contained the need to giggle.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief and lessened his grip on the steering wheel.

I'm guessing Charlie wasn't thrilled about the boy trouble that has caused Bella to fall into a very deep depression. Charlie wasn't really comfortable with letting Bella and me date in the first place, while Renee was all about boys. One year for Christmas Bella and I received a can of mace in our stockings, obviously from Charlie, but at least he cares about us. The main reason why I came to Forks in the first place was because of Bella's boy troubles.

I had only met Edward once when Bella was in the hospital. He was such a gentleman, but at the same time I couldn't help but have a strange feeling about him. Why I felt that way, I have no idea. I just know that I was shocked to find out that he dumped Bella and left her in the middle of the woods. Charlie had to send out a search party and they eventually found Bella lying on the ground in a catatonic state. The depression has been going on for four months now. Bella never returned my calls and e-mails, frustrating me to no end. Charlie ended up calling me, asking me to come to Forks to see if I could pull Bella through her gloominess. So here I am!

"Is she still sitting up in her room all day?" I broke the silence that once again claimed the atmosphere of the car.

"The only time she comes out of her room is when she goes to school." Charlie replied grimly.

"She'll come around dad, you'll see."

"I certainly do hope so."

After an hour of driving, the car came to a stop in front of Charlie's two story house. It hadn't changed a bit. Bella's red Chevrolet truck was parked in the driveway, but no lights were on in the house. I automatically assumed Bella was up in her room moping. Charlie grabbed my suitcases from the trunk, while I rolled my carry on behind me. Charlie unlocked the front door and set down my suitcases in the foyer. I placed my carry on next to my other luggage and looked up at the staircase.

"She's in her room, but I already figured you knew that." Charlie stated.

I nodded and started to ascend the stairs as quietly as I could, Charlie following after. Reaching the end of the hallway I faced Bella's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in." Bella mumbled from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, I found Bella seated in a chair in front of the window. She didn't even turn around to see who had come in. She probably expected it to be Charlie.

"I'm fine dad." Bella murmured.

"Really, because I personally think that sitting up in this room all day is completely unhealthy. It could drive a person insane you know." I answered.

"Anna?" Bella turned in her seat.

"Why haven't you called me or responded to my e-mails young lady?" I put my hands on my hips, the exact image of Renee when she was chastising one of us.

Instead of a reply back, Bella got up from her chair and plowed into me, nearly knocking me down on my ass.

"Please tell me you're for real." Bella sniffed into my shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I rubbed her back.

"In case I've gone crazy." Bella whispered.

"Bells you're not crazy, you've been hurt. Everyone gets down in the dumps once in a while."

"I just don't understand why he left." Bella released me from her hold and wiped away a stray tear.

I was about to ask what Edward had said to my sister, but Charlie cleared his throat getting both of our attention.

"Why don't we go get a bite to eat and then you two can catch up later." Charlie suggested, his stomach let out a loud growl making us all burst into laughter.

"I second that notion!" I agreed as my stomach let its presence be known by letting out its own growl.

* * *

Going to Charlie's favorite diner in Forks, we feasted on cheeseburgers, fries, and finished off the meal with chocolate shakes. By the time we finished, my stomach was satisfied along with Bella and Charlie's. It was good to see Bella eat a good meal. From what Charlie told me she had lost her appetite and Charlie was left to fend himself in the kitchen, which I knew was a disaster. That's why Bella or I usually cooked.

Coming back to Charlie's house, I eyed my luggage in the foyer and heaved a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Bella questioned.

"_That_ is what's wrong." I pointed to my bags.

"I'll help you unpack Anna." Bella tittered as she grabbed a hold of one of the suitcases.

"Nah, I'll unpack tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

"Jet lag getting to you?" Charlie chuckled.

"Didn't you sleep on the plane? That's what you usually do." Bella's asked with a look of confusion.

I instantly remembered the dream I had on the plane and shivered. Thankfully, Charlie and Bella didn't notice.

"I got a little." I avoided eye contact with Bella, searching through one of my bags for a pair of pajamas and my toiletries.

"Oh." Bella didn't sound pleased with the answer.

"I'm going to change and then hit the sack. Goodnight dad!" I kissed Charlie on the cheek before jogging up the stairs.

I closed the door to the only bathroom in the house and leaned against it, letting out a deep breath. I slipped out of my shorts and tank top, noting that I would have to do some shopping in Port Angeles for more appropriate attire. Living in Arizona and then Florida, I didn't own many pants or sweaters. It would definitely be a challenge to adjust to the constant gloomy and rainy days that seemed to hang above this town.

I finished up in the bathroom and opened the door right across from Bella's room. Flipping the switch, my eyes immediately went to the window. I was frozen in place as a pair of bright red eyes stared into my own. I felt the blood drain from my face when I remembered the dream I had on the plane. The man in my dream had the same exact eyes.

Finally finding my breath, I screamed, frightening away the owner of the horrifying eyes.

"Anna what's wrong?" Charlie ran into my room with his rifle in hand, Bella running in after him.

"Something was looking at me from my window!" I blurted out.

"What was it?" Bella knelt down to my level. I didn't even notice I was on the floor until then.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it had red eyes."

"Oh Anna..." Charlie lowered his rifle, an annoyed expression graced his face. I didn't see the look of surprise on Bella's face.

"Whaaaaat?"

"You watch too many horror movies." Charlie started towards the door.

"B-b-but..."

"I think the jet lag has taken its toll on you. Try to get some sleep." Charlie left the room, leaving me seated on the floor as Bella remained next to me.

"Can I borrow your rifle in case it comes back?" I yelled out the door, Bella snorted.

"Goodnight Anna!" Charlie bellowed.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "And you think you're the one going crazy." I said under my breath as Bella frowned.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should continue it? **


	2. Pursuit of Unhappiness

**Hello readers! I'm so very sorry that you've had to wait this long. I had every intention on updating sooner and then my laptop crashed. So I was very put out about it because I lost some chapters, but I have to admit that I like the way this chapter turned out. It is definitely better than what I had before. So I guess it happened for a reason right? Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who left reviews. I can't tell you how much reviews mean to me. They truly are encouraging and they keep me motivated to write more. I'll definitely be posting again soon because you guys deserve it and it's the only way I know how to make it up to you. I won't keep you any longer, so please enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight! It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

After much reassurance from Bella that whatever was outside was probably just an animal, I finally got up from the floor and walked over to the window. I made sure the window was locked and closed the curtains just to be safe.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Bella asked from the doorway, noticing my nervous state.

"I'll be fine. Dad is right I do watch too many horror movies. I just freaked out because that was so Amityville Horror."

"Yeah, next thing you know there's going to be black ooze in the toilets and the house is going tell you to get out." Bella teased.

"It wouldn't need to tell me twice." I joked.

Bella laughed. "Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Bells."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, it was nearly ten thirty and I felt completely rested. No nightmares, no creepy red eyes, just a dreamless sleep. I pushed the covers back and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Pushing myself off the bed, I headed towards the bathroom and did my morning routine.

After finishing up in the bathroom, I got dressed in my usual attire of shorts and a tank top. Before I left the room, my eyes went directly to the window. The sun was peeping through the curtains. I sighed as I walked over and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight brighten up the room and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Bells!" I greeted as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning!" Bella replied before taking a bite of cereal.

I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard along with a spoon from the drawer and took a seat next to Bella.

"Sleep well?" Bella asked as I poured myself some cereal.

"I slept like a rock, how about you?"

"Surprisingly I did."

"Good." I smiled.

Charlie had told me that she had been having nightmares for the four months that she didn't communicate with me. I could only assume what the nightmares were about.

Finishing up with our breakfast, I grabbed both of our bowls and rinsed them out in the sink before placing them in the dishwasher.

"I suppose I should go unpack now." I sighed.

"I'll help!" Bella offered, obviously not having anything better to do.

Stepping into the foyer, I grabbed my carry on and one of the suitcases, while Bella grabbed the other. We lugged them up the stairs and into my room where we set them down on the bed.

Once we got everything sorted out, Bella began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You definitely need to go shopping for clothes."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Give me a break! It doesn't get nearly as cold in Florida."

"Why don't we go to Port Angeles today? Then we can be home just in time to start making dinner for dad." Bella suggested.

"Sounds like fun to me. Let's go!" I started walking out the door.

"Wait a minute! What's this?" Bella pointed at one of my suitcases.

"Oh that! That is a huge pain in the ass." I explained as Bella picked it up.

"She didn't!"

"She did! Most sixteen year olds get a car for their birthday, I got a scrapbook. Can we go now?"

"Alright, alright!" Bella put the square object back into my suitcase, while I grabbed my wallet.

* * *

Four hours later, we both walked into the house with our hands full of shopping bags. I had gotten a decent amount of clothes appropriate for the cold weather. We dropped them off upstairs in my room and I collapsed on my bed.

"Boy am I tired!"

"We still have enough time before we have to start dinner." Bella stated.

"Perfect! Mind if I take a little nap?"

"Not at all, I've got some homework to do anyway. Sweet dreams!" Bella left, closing the door behind her.

I slipped my tennis shoes off and made myself more comfortable on the bed. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

_**I was running. I don't know what or who I was running from, but I knew my life was on the line. My footsteps echoed off of the marble floors of the endless corridor I was running down. My breath was rapid and my chest was beginning to burn the further I ran. Then I saw it, a door! A door at the end of the corridor! I nearly plowed into the door when I reached it and twisted the knob, opening the door and quickly shutting it behind me. I was disappointed that it was only a bedroom, but ran over to the windows to see if I could escape. The windows wouldn't open and this room was a few floors up that it would've been pointless to jump.**_

_**Hide! My mind screamed at me.**_

_**I looked at the bed thinking it would be too obvious to hide under it. Under the desk, no, behind the curtains, no…**_

_**BINGO!**_

_**I opened the small door that was located next to the bathroom. It was a linen closet and it was just big enough for me to hide in. I left the door cracked open just a smidge and waited for my pursuer. I focused on calming my breath, taking deep breaths to try and quiet it faster. I heard the door open and immediately covered my mouth with my hands. I peeked from the crack of the door and nearly let out a gasp. It was the man from before. His skin stood out in the darkness and his red eyes were almost glowing.**_

"_**I know you're in here." He taunted, closing the door behind him.**_

_**He sauntered over to the bed, getting onto his knees and looked under it.**_

_**HA, I knew that hiding under there would've been a bad idea!**_

_**He slowly stood up and walked over to the left, leaving my view. I heard the curtains nearly get ripped off of the curtain rod and could imagine the irritated look on his face.**_

_**Then it got deathly quiet. I frantically searched for him, but he was nowhere in my sight. **_

_**SHIT! Where did you go?**_

_**I shrieked as the crack in the door darkened and a glowing red eye peeked in.**_

"_**Found you." **_

_**I screamed again, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.**_

"Anna, Anna, wake up!" I felt two hands shaking me by the shoulders.

My eyes opened wide to see Bella leaning over me with a look of concern on her face. I was breathing hard and my forehead was dampened with sweat.

"You scared me to death, you were screaming in your sleep!"

"I-I'm sorry." That was all I could manage to say.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I am now. It was just a nightmare, I'll be fine."

"Okay, why don't you come downstairs and help me with dinner. That will get your mind off of it."

"Go ahead, I'll be right down."

Bella hesitantly left and I sat up slowly, rubbing the sweat off with the back of my hand. Then something caught my eye at the end of my bed. My tennis shoes were on.

_Didn't I take those off before I went to sleep?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review? *puppy eyes***


End file.
